DC Elite:Batgirls
by DC Elite
Summary: Barbara Gordon aka Oracle commands a team of young women who at one time donned the identity of Batgirl. Now Stephanie Brown,Cassandra Caine, Charlotte Radcliffe and Betty Kane are a team of Batgirls working together to bring hope to the streets of Gotham.


_**BATGIRLS #1**_

 _ **HOPE PART 1**_

 _ **By: Serena Samson**_

As darkness comes upon Gotham City it's said by residence of the fair city that the dark knight himself protects them from the dangers. However, Batman is only one man and though his efforts have been great he can't doing it alone. Barbara Gordon aka Oracle knows this as well and just like Batman she want to protect her city. As she operates as the eyes and ears of Gotham, she's also somewhat the head of two factions one being the Birds of Prey and the other a team of young women who at one time donned the identity of Batgirl. Now Stephanie Brown,Cassandra Caine, Charlotte Radcliffe and Betty Kane are a team of Batgirls working together to bring hope to the streets of Gotham.

Inside Kord Tower base of operations to the Birds of Prey and team Batgirl,Oracle attends to her team of Batgirls. "Alright team in the past few weeks several people have gone missing. The GCPD haven't had any luck find them. The last individual that was reported miss was this woman,Amanda Vincent ",Oracle said. On the monitor the girls view the profile of the missing woman. Amanda was a blonde 30 year old woman, married with one child.

Stephanie asked,"What does she do for a living Barbara?"

"She's a personal trainer nothing that would make enemies," Oracle replied. The girls were puzzled what would be the purpose of kidnapping a 30 year old personal trainer? "Barbara what about the others missing persons?",Bette asked. Oracle told the girls all the missing parties were average joes no record honest citizens of Gotham. "Where was last seen Barbara?," Cassandra asked. Oracle replied,"Entering gym parking lot, I hacking the parking lot cameras but the camera doesn't pick her. Due to the camera is facing the entrance area".

"Charlotte responded,"Then there's only one thing to do we check out that the parking lot". The team agrees with Charlotte and the girls gear up into the costumes. "Charlotte you got ahead of the other you'll get there faster," Oracle said. Oracle gives Charlotte the address and Charlotte disappears for the tower.

"As many times as I've seen her do that never gets old, stay on your guard ladies. Go catch up with Charlotte good luck",Said Oracle. Stephanie,Bette and Cassandra depart to catch up with their teammate. Meanwhile,inside the gym parking lot Charlotte searches the area for clues. She searches all areas but with no luck she contacts her teammates to give them a heads up.

"Sister Bat 1 this is Sister Bat 4 I'm inside the parking lot I found nothing,Cassandra"

"Sister Bat 1 to Sister Bat 4 copy that we're three blocks away see you soon,Charlotte".

"Copy that see you all soon".

Charlotte continues to search feeling she may have missed something. And it was then she was right imbedded in the wall was a dart. Charlotte smile as she pulled it out the wall as she did the others arrived. "Find anything,Charlotte?,"Stephanie asked. Charlotte ports over to Stephanie and places the dart in her hand. Stephanie questions,"What's this a tranquilizer dart?" "Now this is getting a little weird guys. What kind of a kidnappers use tranquilizers?",Bette asked.

"Cassandra,what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Stephanie this wasn't a random kidnapping. Bette you're right what kind of kidnappers use tranquilizers? I'm thinking now there's more to beside just a personal trainer".

Cassandra's word flow through the minds of the team and even more they start wondering about of the past missing people. So the team gather the evidence and head back to base to inform Oracle.

As that was occurring in an undisclosed area begins to awake. She tries to stand but she stumbles back luckily she caught man. "Easy miss nice and slow",the man said. " Who are you? Where am I?,she asked. Just when the man was about to speak they are greeted by two well dressed and armed men and what would appear to be a woman. The woman had dark reddish hair she wore shades along with a red dress . Through the dress was a visible tattoo.

"Who are you?", asked. The woman just smile as if she was admiring priceless jewelry. repeated her question again but the woman just walked away,but before she left the room completely the woman turns say winks at .

To Be Continued


End file.
